


Not alone

by Clipse23



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Season 9 BTVS, Spuffy, btvs comics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Spoiler Saison 9 dans la synospsis / Imaginé avant d'avoir lu la vraie scène, le moment où Buffy pourrait parler de sa grossesse à Spike.





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit le 12 octobre 2015.
> 
> Se situe après le Tome 1 de la Saison 9 en Comics ∼
> 
> Bonne lecture ♥︎

Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu’Alex et Dawn se chamaillaient devant Buffy et Spike. Ils avaient voulu faire une soirée plus tranquille après le départ de Willow pour souffler un peu de cette semaine éprouvante. Mais cela avait rapidement mal tourné avec le jeune couple actuellement fragile. Au bout d’une longue heure interminable dans leur appartement, Spike vit Buffy se lever et se diriger rapidement vers les toilettes. L’idée de s’éclipser lui aussi de cette scène de ménage, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, lui parut très tentante à lui aussi. Il fit quelques pas, tourna dans le couloir et s’arrêta devant la porte, attendant que la Tueuse sorte. Mais son oreille de vampire capta un bruit étrange, comme si quelqu’un rendait son dernier repas. Inquiet, il entrouvit la porte qui n’était pas fermée à clé.

« Buffy ? »

Elle était là, sur le sol en se tenant tant bien que mal les cheveux au dessus des toilettes, l’air nauséeuse.

Instinctivement, il entra et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Spike, tu n’es pas obligé de… »

Mais il s’abaissa à sa hauteur sans lui laisser le temps de finir et lui prit ses cheveux pour les tenir à sa place. Elle resta près d’une minute à fixer la cuvette d’un air las.

« Quelque chose est mal passé ce soir ? » questionna t-il maladroitement.  « J’avais pertinemment dit à Alex que ce restaurant ne m’inspirait pas confiance… »

Buffy ne répondit pas. Il comprit que c’était peut-être plus grave que ça en avait l’air. Ses yeux à elle s’embuèrent légèrement. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle trouva son regard bleu glace, qui avec son air si familier, la poussa à continuer.

« Spike… Je crois que j’ai fait une grosse bêtise. »

Ce dernier sentit son coeur se serrer. Il sembla comprendre ce qu’elle voulait lui dire et fut pris d’un sentiment indescriptible, sous le choc de cette révélation. Ses yeux passèrent sur son ventre.

« Tu es… Tu es enc… »

« Ce n’est pas ma faute ! » se justifia t-elle en se relevant tout à coup, Spike suivant le mouvement en lâchant ses cheveux. « Enfin, c’était à cause de l’alcool, à ma crémaillère… »

Spike fronça les sourcils.

« A ta fête ? Mais tu n’aurais pas eu le temps de… »

Il s’arrêta un instant, hésitant à continuer.

« Buffy, ce jour là j’ai passé toute la soirée à te regarder, avoua t-il d’un air gêné. Et quand tu as commencé à trop boire, il m’a semblé normal de te surveiller d’encore plus près. J’avais peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. »

« Mais Tumble m’a dit que j’étais restée près de vingt minutes chez le voisin. Ca doit sûrement être lui ! »

« J’étais dehors à t’attendre. Je l’aurais entendu avec mon ouïe de vampire si vous aviez… »

Il contracta sa mâchoire.

« En tout cas, je peux te certifier que vous n’avez rien fait. »

Elle hocha la tête un instant. Ca enlevait déjà un nom sur la liste des pères potentiels. Elle fut aussi touchée par ses révélations, mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, quelque chose d’autre lui passa par la tête.

« Ca doit être celui qui m’a fait terminer nue dans mon lit alors. »

« Non, impossible, » dit-il spontanément.

Elle sembla étonnée de sa réponse aussi rapide.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c’était moi... » souffla t-il.

Buffy sentit une sensation étrange s’immiscer en elle.

« Est-ce qu’on a… »

« Non, absolument pas, » lui précisa t-il clairement. « Tu ne tenais plus debout, et tu as commencé à jeter les vêtements que tu portais au travers de la pièce. Je t’ai mise au lit avant que tu ne fasses trop de dégâts. »

« Oh… apprit-elle d’un air gêné. » Désolé.

« Pas besoin de t’excuser, amour. Je suis là pour ça. »

Ils ne dirent rien un instant, chacun détournant lentement son regard. Ils ne s’étaient pas encore expliqués sur ce qu’il s’étaient tout les deux dit avant qu’il ne se sacrifie à Sunnydale, et leur relation actuelle restait un peu dans le flou.

« Récemment tu as… fréquenté quelqu’un ? » l’interrogea t-il en regardant le sol d’un air incertain, tentant de l’aider comme il pouvait.

« Non, pas depuis Sat… Enfin, pas depuis longtemps, » se rattrapa Buffy en se rappelant qu’elle n’avait pas non plus abordé cette histoire là avec lui.

Un soupçon de jalousie monta en Spike en comprenant qu’elle avait connu quelqu’un d’autre après lui.

« Mais Buffy, il faut bien que tu aies… »

« Je te jure que je ne l’ai pas fait récemment ! La dernière personne avec qui j’ai couché qui aurait pu me faire tomber enceinte était Riley, et je doute que le bébé ait décidé de se pointer avec cinq ans de retard ! »

« Et la dernière personne dont tu vient de parler ? »

« Pas possible. »

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Je te raconterai plus tard, » lui promit-elle. « Mais ce n’est vraiment pas le moment si je tombe enceinte sans rien faire maintenant ! »

« C’est peut-être de la magie ? »

« J’ai détruis le germe il y a plusieurs mois, » lui rappela t-elle. « Je l’aurais su plus tôt si c’était arrivé avant sa destruction. »

Ils restèrent tout les deux pensifs un instant, à court d’idées.

« Dawn et Alex vont finir par se demander où nous sommes, » suggéra Buffy en faisant finalement quelques pas vers la porte.

Au moment où elle commença à tourner la poignée, le vampire l’interrompit.

« Amour… »

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il s’approcha doucement d’elle, et remit deux de ses mèches qui avaient bougé en place, comme pour enlever toute trace de cette scène. Ces petits gestes affectifs réveillaient toujours quelque chose en elle. C’était enfoui profondément, et elle devait souvent empêcher ses vieux sentiments de refaire surface dans ces moments de complicités entre eux. Ils paraissaient presque « normaux » pour une Tueuse et un vampire.

« Oui ? » demanda t-elle en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« On trouvera, » affirma t-il d’un air convaincu en faisant passer une dernière fois sa main le long de ses cheveux d’or avant de la retirer. « Peu importe la cause de ce problème, on va y arriver. On l’a toujours fait. Et rappelle toi que je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. »

Il avait l’air vraiment inquiet, et souhaitait avant tout qu’elle sache qu’il serait là pour elle, peu importe la situation.

« Je m’en souviendrai, » acquiesça t-elle en ayant compris. « Merci. »

Elle sourit légèrement, et détacha son regard du sien pour retourner dans le salon, sachant maintenant qu’elle n’était plus seule.

 


End file.
